The present invention relates to an electronic component device comprising electronic elements contained in an envelope, and its manufacturing method.
In a conventional electronic component device, using an envelope of insulating properties to enclose an electronic element having electrodes, terminals are provided on the outside of the envelope for the electronic component element contained in the envelope, said terminals being electrically connected to the electrodes as follows: Through holes are made in the envelope, and the inside of each of these holes is covered or filled with a metallic body. One end of the metallic body exposed inside the envelope is connected to an electrode formed on the electronic component element, and the other end of the metallic body exposed outside the envelope serves as a lead out terminal.
A problem involved with the foregoing prior art is that the process for fabricating the connection between the metallic body and the electrode on the electronic component element tends to be complicated.
More specifically, the foregoing connections are performed or fabricated by first forming a projecting bump either on the metallic body exposed inside the envelope or on the electrode of the electronic component element, and then pressing the bump against the opposing object.
In particular, the problem with the conventional connection forming process is that forming the aforementioned bump requires a plating process. It takes a long time to form the projecting bump by the plating process. Also, various masks have to be prepared before the plating process can start. Hence, the use of a projecting bump and the plating steps needed to form the bump require a complex connection forming processes. The prior art described above does not provide the important advantages of the simplified connection forming process according to the instant invention.